Curiouser and Curiouser
by Lady Sashay
Summary: Alviss is wandering out in the forest. See what happens...


_Where could she be? Better hurry up and find her, before she starts really wailing_. These were the only thoughts running through Alviss' mind as he stumbled through the forest in search of Bell. She had gone off to get something for him and was taking so long that he was worried. Perhaps she had gotten her wing stuck under a rock. Again. Sometimes, the little fairy was such a klutz. Wandering through another random are of brush and undergrowth, Alviss spied someone sitting on the ground under a tree. Blonde, spiky hair, tan skin, a blue tank top. Ginta. Alviss looked at him queerly(A/N:Queer…pfft! Hahaha! What a bad pun!) The boy seemed to be doing something unusual. He was panting quietly and seemed to be sweating a little.

Alviss trailed his eyes along Ginta's arms to find one hand snaking beneath the shirt(extremely strange) and the other hand down Ginta's pants. _Why would Ginta have his hand down his pa?...Oh._ Alviss turned a lovely crimson as his delayed reaction made its way through his body. Yet, he continued to stare wide eyed at Ginta's movements. It's not that Alviss was completely unfamiliar with…self gratification, it's just that he was not very practiced. That, and the fact that this was another person, not himself. Alviss felt like such a pervert, and a voyeur, spying on Ginta who though he was all alone.

A small grunt sounded from Ginta, which brought Alviss back to reality. Ginta yanked down his pants over his hips the slightest bit more. His length was now completely exposed as he wrapped a strong hand around it, pumping slowly at first. His shirt was riding up, revealing baby pink nipples on a nicely formed chest. Alviss could also feel his own lower body stirring at the sight of Ginta's display. It was strange though, Alviss thought, as his cock rose to the occasion, that there should be this pulsing and clenching feeling in his back side. Leaning his side against a tree, Alviss reached behind himself to massage his hole through his pants.

Ginta's sounds of pleasure, and the soft, slick sounds of the boys own hand on his length, only served to arouse Alviss further. Alviss felt his body getting really hot, so he lifted his shirt up slightly so he could shove his own hand down his pants. He touched and fondled his cock and balls, pursing his lips tightly so as not to make a sound. Unfortunately, he can feel his anus clenching and unclenching at an even more rapid pace than before. Annoyed at have to deal with the nuisance, he slides his other hand down the back of his pants to soothe his clenching passage. The moment Alviss firmly touches the ring of muscle with his finger, a jolt of pleasure rocks his body. Stopping for a moment, he tries it again, with the same result. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Alviss soaks the fingers in saliva and puts them back down the rear of his pants.

With one wet finger, Alviss rubs the hole till the tip slips inside. He slid it in slowly to the first knuckle, then began a thrusting movement. The endorphins raced through his blood with the movements. Alviss could not formulate a single thought. His body trembled as he slid to his knees, Alviss' pants falling past his hips to reveal a lush behind. All thoughts of Ginta and propriety flew from his mind as the pleasure took over. His cock had turned red and dripping, the pleasure enough to make his penis leak all over the place but not enough to bring him to climax. Alviss worked in a second finger next to the first, making him cry out loud.

"Nnn..uh! Ah!" Alviss found that there was a small nub in his passage that sent the most amazing thrill through his body. The fingers thrust faster and faster in and out of body, although his hole was trying to hold them inside.

"P-Please! Oh! I can't…ah-AH!" Alviss shot his load on the decomposing forest floor, his mouth open in a scream so loud it was silent. Panting loudly from his orgasm, Alviss looked up to where Ginta had been. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped just slightly. Ginta was looking right at him, a smile on his face. HOLY SHIT.


End file.
